As the Turtle Shell Turns
by TheIncredibleDancingBetty
Summary: A emotionlaced soap opera version of the TMNT. What stuff could I do with this? Oneshot. THIS STORY IS BEING CONTINUED ON STEALTHY STORIES ROUND ROBINS! If you want to either read more, or write what you'd like to happen, then visit it and take a look! :)


Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: I have no idea where this idea possessed me, I guess that mentally I was making fun of soap operas at the time! Remember, this is in jest and fun, not seriousness! Some of the characters are so, ah, over-characterized they might seem out of character but I see this in so many fics I just couldn't resist! Possible oneshot, yet possible tiny collection of chapters. Put in your vote!

LAST TIME on As the Turtle Shell Turns...

A fierce argument racked the lair after Splinter left for supplies and Raphael came home from a mysterious excursion. Raphael and Leonardo got into yet another fight, only this time it was louder than usual. Donatello, stressed from all the screaming, took leave of the lair first. Raphael, finally frustrated beyond the point of recognition stormed out of the common room, saying to Leo what he wanted to hear least of all. Michelangelo, wondering why Raphael was unusually coarse even for him followed him into his room to find out what was wrong. Leonardo, racked with guilt over what he knew that Raph knew, left to try to set things right. After alla promise must be kept.Where did Donatello go and why? Who is Leonardo going to meet? What will Michelangelo find out from Raphael? What will Splinter think when he comes home? Find out on this exciting episode of...

As the Turtle Shell Turns!

* * *

The moment he was within closer proximity he could smell the liquid on his breath and detect the slight slurring of his speech. He was aghast. Immediately he knew what it was. Michelangelo paced the floor, staring at his brother. "I can't believe that you did this! You promised! Doesn't that mean anything to you!" 

Raphael looked up from his corner on his bedroom floor. He fingered the bottle of liquor sitting beside him. He still felt very woozy. "I don't see the big deal, I'm already getting over it!"

"Raph! You got DRUNK! Again! This shouldn't be happening! What's wrong, aren't you happy? What would Master Splinter think?"

"Puh." he spat. "That's all you guys ever think about. What would he think. Our lives aren't RULED by him, ya know! I'm getting sick and tired of this! It's too crowded! You are always on my nerves, why don't you just friggin calm down already! And Leo especially. Why does he always have to get on my case. Just because I don't try to be perfect like him! At least I realize that real perfection cannot be achieved! He needs to get off my ass! Especially when he asks me to make these friggin promises for him!"

Mikey scooted closer to his inebriated brother, wanting to help."Raph, please! I don't want anyone else to see you like this, and I know that you don't either. Let's take a cold shower, wash this stuff off of you."

"You're completely ignoring what I said!" He huffed. "I'm getting tired of staying here, it's driving me crazy! Everyone is driving me crazy! Especially Leo! I never should have followed him, I never should have saw that! I need my own space..."

The orange turtle wasset back for a moment, shocked at what he was hearing. "What are you trying to say, Raph? You can't be saying what I think that your saying!"

He sat up straighter, his eyes straight and narrow. "You heard me. I'm moving out."

* * *

He hurried through the sewers, the precious picture pressed against his plastron, right over his heart. Seeing the ladder, he reached for it and scrambled up, hoping he was right about the location in his rush. The moment he uncovered the manhole he saw that he was. He was by her shop. Scrambling out of the opening he slid the cover back into place. Quickly he skittered across the street to the shop, her shop. 

Urgently he pounded on the door. A familiar, beautiful redhead face answered. She was dressed to kill in a clinging, red sequin dress and pearl earrings. She looked at him, shocked. "Donny! You're here! I wasn't expecting anyone to visit tonight, it might not be the best time..."

The turtle pushed past her, emotion clogging his throat. "I'm sorry, April! I couldn't hold it anymore, I can't help it! Please understand, oh, I do hope that you understand!"

She looked at him, perplexed. "Understand what?"

"Us!"

"Donatello, what us!"

Reaching forward he clasped her hands within his. "Please! You know what I'm talking about! After all, great minds think alike in so many ways! I know that you must've felt it when I did! You must have! It would be impossible to ignore such burning passions such as this!"

She tugged at her hands slightly, he didn't loose his grip. "Donny, I'm not sure what you're talking about but whatever it is, this isn't the time right now, really..."

His throat choked up. "But can't you see, there's no other way! I know you feel it, I think that it's time to express it finally, April! I know that you must love me as I love you! Kiss me!"

Before she had the chance to utter a single sylable he wrapped his arms around her in a crushing embrace and pressed his lips to hers in a locking, passionate kiss.

No sooner had the kiss begun than the door to her apartment swung open. Startled both he and April turned ot see what happened. There was Casey, dressed out in a semi-formal tuxedo, holding a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates.

* * *

Leonardo leapt through the sewers, looking for that one place that he knew she'd be. She had to be there! There was simply no other way for it to happen. After all they had met there before. More than once before, in fact. 

There it was. He found it. The familiar looking railcar was parked exactly where it was last time. Stealthily moving forward, he saw her, just as he knew that she'd be. She appeared to be simply staring off into space, after all she had no reason to expect him here tonight.

He slipped in next to her and laid his hand on her arm. She startled, looking at him. "Leonardo! What are you doing here! I wasn't expecting you..."

He smiled warmly. "I know, Karai. I'm so sorry to startle you. I needed to see you."

"I did not know that we were going to meet again."

"I know, and I apologize for that. I did not mean for our last parting to end in such a fashion. I'm sorry."

She smiled. "You know that I cannot stay angry at you, Leonardo. But you must understand, my father would never approve and I am so indebted to him...I don't think that I could..."

His hand squeezed tighter on her arm. "Please, let us not speak of that right now. We've argued enough on it, that's why we separated on such terms at our last meeting. I'm willing to accept you as we are right now. I'd be lying, after all, if my family would approve of us at all."

She nodded sadly. "Leonardo, I know that our being together puts a strain on both of our families, both of our lives, but to be honest at our last meeting I was ready to break it off, break it off for good."

He looked at her, startled. "What? Why! Did I do something? I know that we've had our differences, but..."

"You don't understand, Leonardo. I said that I was about to, but I'm afraid that I have no choice but to change my mind."

He was perplexed. "No choice? What do you mean? You spoke of choices the first night that we spent out here, remember? But you didn't sound so condemned when you said it, and that night was confusing for both of us. It was the first time for me..."

Finally she tore away from him, bringing her hands to her hair as tears welled in her eyes. "NO! You don't understand Leonardo! Let me explain it to you, please!"

"Alright." He said calmly as he sat down. Looking her straight in the eye he breathed in. "Alright, I'm ready for what you have to say. I trust you, Karai."

His words stung more than a thousand curses. But she had to say it. She couldn't just let it hang...or could she? "Leonardo, this is very important. I'm...-"

* * *

Splinter rummaged through the sewers as he headed back. He had had a particularly good find this trip. A almost new comic and some sort of electronic computer chip. He knew two of his sons who would enjoy such finds. 

As he neared his door, he rubbed his head. It had been bothering him lately. Nearly all day, in fact. What was happening? He would have to consult his son, Donatello about this. None of his tea's had helped at all.

It was then that he noticed his arm losing strength. He carried two bags, yet his left arm was beginning to slump. Suddenly he staggered and fell against the wall. Frantically he felt his body. What was wrong? He needed to get to his sons!

In a slight panic, his breath came in shorter gasps. He felt his face. Was the left side of his lip drooping lower than the right? And...and was that drool? He didn't drool...

* * *

Hun grumbled as he cleaned through the carpet. This punishment had to be worse than any of the ones that he'd previously experienced. At least he wasn't put to death or lost a body part or something. But cleaning like a common maid! Especially Karai's place. This was the lowest form of degredation that he could think of, cleaning the area of his unnoffiicial 'replecement.'

As he entered the bathroom and began to wipe down the counters, he reached for the trash can to empty it. It was then that he spied it. As he saw it simply lying there in the bottom of the wastebasket his heart fluttered with such excitement that he could barely contain himself even in his immense frame.

There lying in the wastebasket was a pregnancy test.

* * *

Will Raphael actually leave the family? What will Casey do seeing Donatello kissing April? What is it that Karai has to say to Leonardo and how will he take it? What is wrong with Splinter, what medical ailment could it be? What will he do when he finds out what is going on? What does that pregnancy test that Hun found mean? Find out next exciting episode!

* * *

A/N: Wow, that one came out so quickly! That's one of the glorious things about soap operas, you don't have to be too deep because everyone suffers from emotional problems anyway! Let me know everything that you think. Please! Votes on whether or not to continue as well, if I do I garuntee you that it will be pretty darn short.

Toodles!


End file.
